


Moon boy

by aneLina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneLina/pseuds/aneLina
Summary: Hqhorrorweek 2020Day 3+4Down in the valley/the sliver of a crescent moon/golden eyes blinking in the darkness/no sound/a shadow you thought you saw move
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu Horror Week





	Moon boy

"- A star is falling, Make a wish!"

Little Akira smiles as he sits with his mother near the window and looks at the night sky. The woman gently pats her son on the head, puts him to bed, kisses him on the forehead and leaves.

Kunimi doesn't have time to close her eyes before she notices a dark spot on the door. Small as... a child? Akira hides under the blanket, covers her ears with her hands, and closes her eyes. The child's mind immediately draws terrible pictures that Akira saw on TV, but after listening to the silence, he looks out and sees nothing.

More than ten years have passed since that night, and Kunimi, like an ordinary person, forgets about this incident. Now his head is busy with school, volleyball, searching for himself and his future profession.

Late in the evening, when Akira returns from training, a small bright dot moving across the sky catches his attention. Something like a comet or a small asteroid. He lights up even brighter, literally burns, Akira guesses that he is entering the atmosphere. The object is visible for a few seconds and falls outside the city.

Kunimi, as if spellbound, goes in that direction. It goes long and far, the last houses end, the meadows begin with rare fields of rice. It turns off the roads, makes its way through the tall grass, and comes out on the slope. He doesn't believe his eyes.

Akira probably thinks so. After all, it can't be that the stars are actually falling. This is impossible, he knows, he listened to astronomy and physics in school, and knows that stars are huge gas balls millions and billions of kilometers from the Earth.

But what it's?

The moon shines brightly on the clearing, but it seems that this object glows brighter than Sirius. The shape is a stone cast from gold, so seductively shiny. Akira moves closer to the stone and carefully picks it up. It turns out to be very light and icy, so much so that Kunimi almost drops it in the first seconds.

In the stillness of the night, the rustle of branches sounds like a voice, and Akira looks around to go home, but his gaze falls down. Next to him, he sees a shadow. But not his own, but a second one that looked like him, only with hair sticking out at the sides. On the face of the general blackness, two golden circles stand out instead of eyes and the same bright, inhuman smile. Kunimi staggers back, his hands shaking, and the rock falls, shattering him. Yellow steam evaporates from two neatly broken parts. The sharp smell made Akira feel sick and his temples constrict.

Need to leave now. Away from this place and fast. Golden smoke clouds the eyes, settles in the lungs, and fogs the brain. Kunimi can't breathe, starts to choke. He wants to say something, but his voice disappears. He puts his head to the ground, breathes deeply, and his eyes water. 

Kunimi already thinks that his end is near, mentally apologizes to his parents and friends.

As if after a strong gust, the sediment suddenly erodes. Before Akira knows it, he feels like he's being strangled. Kunimi tries to open her eyes, but her lids are closing. Something hot is running down my cheeks, not like tears. 

A second more and the fingers to the right, to the carotid artery, just a couple of millimeters, and such a person as Kunimi Akira would no longer exist.

Akira pulls back her eyelids with her fingers, and colored dots jump in her eyes. He blinks and looks up.

A golden-eyed boy is looking at him, and only this gold stands out from the deadly white skin and soot-black hair and clothes. 

"He could have killed me" is the first thought in my head Akira. He gets to his feet and immediately steps back a few meters. Behind it is only the forest. Not the best idea, but it doesn't matter right now.

The boy stared at him, his lips clenched into fists. It was obvious that at any moment he was ready to catch him, throw him to the ground, and break his neck.

"And I'll kill you."

Kunimi still hasn't fully recovered from the gas, can't speak, and has double vision. Running now is suicide, but standing is also suicide. He takes a tentative step back, watching what's happening. The guy continues to stand, not moving. Akira quickly turns around and runs into the forest. The guy seems to be following him.

Kunimi can't hear anything but the pounding of her heart. He doesn't trip over roots, run around trees, or brush off branches that might hit him in the face.

"I don't want-I don't want-I don't want-I don't want to die!"

is the only thought in his head.

Akira runs out on the road, looks around, but there is no one else. He thinks he's never run so much in his life. Here on the horizon appear the first houses, rare lights of light, to the house a little more than a kilometer. Kunimi doesn't turn around, afraid to see him behind her. He already wants to take a step, take a normal breath of oxygen, calm his raging heart.

He runs into the house, closes all the locks on the door and just falls off his feet. His parents are not at home - they are working late again to provide for their family and son.

"-At home... I'm finally home... He won't get here... "

-There are no barriers in the form of doors for moon people.

Kunimi turns around and meets mesmerizing golden eyes. Hot hands touch his head. A sharp movement - and Akira falls dead on the floor. 

_What is on the other side of the moon?_  
_We won't know._


End file.
